


Physical Education

by merle_p



Category: Glee, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Pre-Slash, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt meets the new substitute PE teacher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Education

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zortified (james)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts), [casiedearestfic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=casiedearestfic).



> Prompts were: _Leverage/Glee, Kurt's reaction to encountering Eliot would oh so rock._ and _Glee/Leverage, Kurt/Eliot, Undercover as a teacher_.
> 
> Spoilers for Glee, Season 1

Kurt is just considering whether it's safe enough to climb out of the dumpster without risking to get thrown back in when someone pokes his head inside and asks: "You okay, son?"

The guy is clearly too old to be a student, and quite handsome, in a rugged, uncouth kind of way. He looks a lot like the kind of guy that inhabits Kurt's dreams: dreams that usually end with Kurt being hoisted up against the stable door by a big guy in cowboy boots and a ripped wife-beater.

Actually, this guy _is_ wearing a wife-beater, even if he's hiding it under an ugly blue lumberjack shirt. He is also holding out a strong, calloused hand, that Kurt takes after a moment of consideration, allowing the guy to lift him out of the dumpster.

It's a bit embarrassing, just how easily he is able to manhandle him, and maybe also a bit hot. Kurt covers his blush by busying himself with his clothes, trying to make himself presentable once again, while the stranger watches with bemusement.

"What's your name, son?" the guy finally asks, voice hoarse and rough, like someone took sandpaper to his vocal cords. 

"Kurt Hummel, Sir," he replies. The "Sir" comes out unbidden, and as somewhat of a surprise. "And may I ask who you are? Sir?"

The guy smirks. "I'm the substitute PE teacher. Covering for Coach Tanaka?"

"Oh," Kurt makes faintly. He isn't sure if the prospect is exciting or rather terrifying. 

The man's grin fades. "Care to tell me who threw you in that dumpster?"

Kurt blinks. This is the first teacher ever who actually asks this question, and he hasn't even started teaching yet. Also, he suddenly looks strangely dangerous, and Kurt is glad that the anger doesn't seem to be directed at himself.

"Uhm, why do you want to know?" he asks carefully, and the guy pulls a face. 

"So that I can go and beat them up."

Kurt stares, flabbergasted. At least he remembers to shut his mouth, because he's seen Finn do it often enough to know that open-mouthed staring is not exactly attractive.

"Shouldn't you just, you know, give them _detention_?" he asks, and the guy actually laughs. 

"Probably," he shrugs. "But that's not as much fun."

Kurt is starting to think that this substitute teacher, hot or not, might be just a tad insane. Of course, that only means he's probably going to fit right in with the other teachers at McKinley. And it's certainly not an excuse for Kurt to lose his composure. 

"Well," he says, as dignified as he can manage. "I appreciate your concern, but it's not necessary. When Miss Sylvester is through with them, they'll wish they never laid hands on me."

"Miss Sylvester, huh?" the guy drawls, and there's a sudden spark of something in his eyes at the mention of her name. "Have heard a lot about her. Do you know her well?"

"She is the coach of the cheerleading squad," Kurt says, and even talking about her makes him want to stand at attention. He lifts his chin. "And I'm her head cheerleader."

"Head cheerleader?" The guy's smirk is pleased, and downright dirty. "What a coincidence. Because I love cheerleaders. And I love …" He stops himself abruptly, coughing, and Kurt flushes furiously at the innuendo.

"Who _are_ you?" he asks. Under the circumstances, the question seems absolutely justified.

But the man just smiles lazily and winks.

"Today," he says easily, "today I'm just your PE teacher. But be patient and play along, and you might just find out what else I can be."

 

Later, Kurt is sure that he imagined the brush of fingers against his cheek. 

He's also sure that he imagined the guy talking furiously to himself while he walked away, a hand raised to his ear. 

 

In a surveillance van, behind the football field of McKinley High, Hardison smacks his forehead against the dashboard in exasperation. 

"Eliot, you are supposed to check out our mark," he groans. "Not to seduce jailbait!"

Eliot's chuckle comes through the speakers, only slightly distorted. "Who says I can't do both?"

Hardison throws up his hands and goes back to hitting his head against the dashboard. 

Next to him, Parker grins. "The boy was cute, though," she says, and keeps eating Cheerios out of the box.


End file.
